Generator 7
by Thaumic Writer
Summary: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I don't own Frostpunk. 11 Bit Studios does. What if Harry Potter ruled a city from Frostpunk?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New story, this time about Harry Potter (Owned by J.K Rowling) and Frostpunk (Owned by 11 Bit Studios). Notice how in Frostpunk, there are 6 known generators? (Apart from Endless Mode) New London, Winterhome, Tesla City, Legacy City (Arks Scenario, fan name), New Manchester, and the City in the Refugee/Lords scenario? But if there were one more, there would be 7, which is a magical number. This gave me an idea. Why not make a Harry Potter/Frostpunk Crossover, set in 1886? But wait! What would happen? Would the Harry Potter story never happen? How would it work? Wouldn't it basically be just the story of a city that just so happens to have magic? No, this wouldn't work. Something else would have to be done.**

 **Here is my idea. Please Review and stuff. Please review it, seriously. It's the only way I can improve without churning out loads of rubbish fanfiction. This way, I'll make a** ** _bit_** **of rubbish fanfiction.**

 **-Linebreak-**

Harry Potter was, perhaps, _not_ the best person to rule over a city. After all, he _was_ only eleven, not to mention totally unused to the idea of _giving_ orders, rather than receiving them. But he was at least better than Draco Malfoy, or, as he would never admit to his face, Ron Weasley. And while Hermione Granger would be more adept than the others, she was far too attached to rules to issue fair ones properly. 13 days into her rule, and it would probably be some sort of book factory, instead of a city. And besides, it was going to happen somewhere, anyway, so he might as well be the one to do it.

It was the Second of November, 1991, and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were sitting in the library, talking about the Troll that Snape had- at least, according to them -released as a distraction.

Their conversation was not of importance. What was important, was the figure lurking behind a nearby bookcase.

It was Draco Malfoy, who had developed a sort of unfriendly rivalry with the others, and was not a nice person. With the aid of a magical device, he planned to humiliate them, just for revenge.

He tapped a rune on the side of the device, and threw it onto the table the Golden Trio were sitting around.

-Linebreak-

Magic, while being a universal force, was also an entity with a will. Any living thing with magic acted as a sort of leech, stealing away the magic of this entity, to fuel the change they desired. Understandably, Magic was rather sick of this. It _was_ magic, however, it would be able to affect the universe in any area where these parasites had stolen from it, and cause misfortune and bad luck. Doing this, it caused terrible things to happen around anywhere magic was cast. Cows would die, slug infestations would increase, and magic would be less effective.

As it watched Draco Malfoy attempt to get his revenge, it had an idea. It by no means loved Humanity, but it wouldn't just let them die. There was another world, one that had frozen over, and Humanity there was in deep trouble.

So, as the device activated, Magic twisted it's purpose, and soon, the library was empty.

 **December 1st, 1886, -20 Degrees Celsius**

Four forms were slumped on the ground unconscious, wrapped up in layers of clothing that hadn't been there a few moments ago. To be fair, neither had the four forms.

To the casual observer, three of them were teenagers, 19 years old, and the last was a bit older. This last one had a badge displaying the word 'Captain' on it in bold letters.

The casual observer would be wrong on all accounts.

 **That's all for now, but please remember to Review and give me advice! This is a story I think has potential!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you CanadianGrenadier24 for your review! Anyway, I didn't actually** ** _get_** **to the whole Harry-rules-a-Frostpunk-City bit of the story last chapter, so I'll do that here. NOTE: This is** ** _not_** **any scenario in the game. This is basically endless mode. Also, write in the comments if you want a version of this basic idea where Harry rules New London or Winterhome as well.**

 **7:23, December 1st, 1886, -20 Degrees Celsius**

As the sun rose above the horizon of this frozen world, Helene Hughes gazed at the path ahead.

They were almost there, only a few steps more, and they would finally, _finally,_ be on the edge of the crater.

This group of people were weary of travelling and the cold, and were leaderless. There were about 100 of them, and about twenty were Engineers, as well as a few children.

The group slowly, slowly managed to get to the top of the crater, and they were quick to get down the walls using the pulley system installed by the people who had built this generator.

 **7:54, December 1st, 1886, -20 Degrees Celsius**

As Harry awoke from his slumber, he got up, pulling his clothes closer to his body to protect himself from the cold. He opened his eyes to a shocking sight.

He was in a massive crater, with a sort of stockpile for various materials, as well as a giant tower of black spikes, with some sort of opening with the word 'Coal' written on it in bold letters.

Ron, Hermione and Draco were lying in the snow, still unconscious, so Harry picked them up and placed them against the side of the huge tower, figuring it was a bad idea to let them just lie there in the snow.

As he did this, he heard some noises behind him, near the edge of the crater.

As he turned his head to the noise, he saw people descending down the side of the crater, using a series of pulleys. They looked cold and hungry, not to mention tired. As they approached, he could hear some murmuring coming from them.

As they approached the tower, and- by extension- him, one broke away from the group, and ran towards him, clearly attempting to get into communication range.

When the figure reached him, they held out their hand for a handshake, which Harry accepted.

"Errr, who are you?" Harry inquired to the figure, who was covered from head to toe in approximately four layers of warm fur clothing and a strange lantern tied to their belt.

"I am Helene Hughes, an Engineer from the British Empire, Sir. Our group are one of many sent to these Generators to escape the eternal Winter; though surely you know this."

"That's another thing, why do you call me Sir?" Inquired the quite reasonably confused Harry, who was starting to feel a bit cold just standing there.

"Because you're the Captain, Sir! It says so on your name tag." Replied Helene Hughes, who was starting to feel something unusual was going on. "Wait, are you an imposter, Sir? Well, that's bad luck for you, because now we've arrived, you can't very well say you're not, can you? People could get upset."

"I don't even know what is happening! Where are we, why is everything so cold, and what is this place?!" Asked the possibly paranoid Potter.

"You really are clueless, aren't you sir? Well, I'll be quick. We are in the Arctic, right next to a Generator designed to create little pockets of heat where humanity can survive. No-one knows why this frost began, and this is hopefully the site of a great city in the near future. But keep in mind; as soon as they see you, everyone will think _you_ are the Captain. So, it's best to let them keep their illusions, because otherwise, they'll lose hope. But first, come up with a name for this city."

There was a moment of silence between them, as Harry thought about potential names for the city, before a name came into his head as clear as water. He told Mrs. Hughes his choice, and she grinned.

"So, Mr Potter, I guess that **you are the new ruler of-"**

 **Cliffhanger, I know, but I was thinking about potential names, and I could only think of New Winterhome or New Hogwarts. Please review and leave name suggestions! Also, When it comes to the name New Winterhome, how about the plot of this story is that after Winterhome was evacuated, the people got on the dreadnought and escaped, but the new Captain accidentally died somehow. Then they arrived at a new Generator.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to drop the New Winterhome Idea, as I doubt I could do it well enough. Also, thank you everyone who reviewed with name suggestions. I have decided to go with Warmtown, as I think that that name fits the whole last-bastions-of-heat thing Frostpunk has. Also, references his age! Just to remind everyone, this is essentially just Endless Mode, with some other stuff I think should be in the game, at least in endless mode. Also, does anyone think new abilities gained from certain Relics would be a good idea, like making steam cores in a factory once the prototype blueprints are found? Or a theatre that raises hope after finding the Shakespeare plays?**

 **8:03, December 1st, 1886, -20 Degrees**

 **-Warmtown!"** Shouted Helene Hughes loudly, to make sure that the surrounding crowds could all hear the new name of the city. "Now that the City has a name, what do you think we need to do?"

"Pardon?" Inquired Harry, who was still rather confused as to the current events.

"Sir, how about we start by gathering some coal? After all, the Generator uses coal to heat the City, so how about you assign some people to gather some coal?"

"That sounds sensible." Harry admitted, before turning to address the crowd. "Okay, er, everyone on the left side, apart from children, go collect some coal from those piles of coal on the ground near the edge of the crater. Everyone else, except the children, collect some wood from those crates. I have a feeling we will need some."

And with that, the various members of the crowd left their place in front of the Generator to complete their assigned tasks. Only the children, Helene, Harry, his friends, and Draco were left at the generator.

"Also, one last thing," Helene said, turning to Harry. "Here is the Book of Laws, which basically shows how the City works. What is put into motion here will determine the nature of the City, and it is _your_ responsibility to write the laws you think are right."

"T-Thank you, but one last thing... My friends sitting against the Generator still aren't awake. Do you know what is wrong?"

Helene Hughes turned away from the confused and concerned Captain, and focused her attention on the sleeping figures. She bent down, and performed basic tests Harry couldn't see from his angle. Eventually, she stood up, smiling. "Well, I have good news and bad news. They are perfectly fine, but they'll be asleep for a while."

Eventually, as the day progressed, Harry realised that none had any shelter, so he ordered Houses to be built, only to find-

"What do you mean, you can't build Houses?!" Cried Harry.

"Well, think for a second. When we evacuated London, we didn't have much room. We didn't have the space to bring the blueprints for Houses. The best we can do right now is a few tents, which aren't that good, but better than nothing."

"Well, in that case, if we can't do any better, I suppose we must. Built as many tents as possible around the Generator.

"And so the proud people of Warmtown began to build the foundations of this great city, where we will survive for the rest of the Frost! Warmtown, a city whose only fault, is it's dumb name!" Helene said to herself with quiet mocking enthusiasm, just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Shut up."

 **Finally, chapter three! Also, thank you for your patience. My schedule is too busy for me to have a time to write everyday, but I am trying my best.**


End file.
